


red

by timelordswillwasteyou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sarumi Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordswillwasteyou/pseuds/timelordswillwasteyou
Summary: Musings on their shared aura the morning after.Written for Sarumi Fest 2018, Day 6: Clans/powers/colors. Also ontumblr.





	red

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble for colors day. enjoy :)

Yata is woken up the morning after by something fucking _freezing_ wedging itself between his calves.

He groans, eyes still stubbornly screwed shut against the onslaught of sunlight pouring through the cracked curtains. As he slits one eye open in search of the source of the coldness, he’s met with a pair of realizations: Icy, wriggling toes are shoved between his legs, and there’s an (otherwise warm) lanky, naked body huddled around his own.

Yata smiles in spite of himself, pleasant memories of the night before drifting back to his conscious mind, and for all Saruhiko is still pretending to be asleep he can feel an answering smile pressed into his bare, sun-warmed shoulder. Still, though – his toes, really? They’re _so cold_ , and there’s no reason he should need Yata to warm him up, with red aura still inside him.

Still smiling, he tightens his arms around Saruhiko and mumbles into his head, “Are you cold, Saru?”, receiving a lethargic nod in response. He presses a kiss into the soft bedhead that is Saruhiko’s hair and continues, “You know you can warm yourself up pretty easily, right? Perks of the red aura, and all that.”

Saruhiko huffs, turning his head and mumbling something into Yata’s chest, and Yata chuckles. “Can’t hear you,” he tells the mop of dark hair. Saruhiko mouths at Yata’s collarbone for a moment, sending a helpless pulse of arousal down to his toes, then lifts his head to meet Yata’s eyes.

“I want Misaki’s,” he murmurs, arms winding around Yata’s waist and gaze dropping to his mouth. “Misaki’s red is best.”

Yata smiles again – has he ever smiled this much in his life? – and it spreads even wider at Saruhiko’s blush. He leans in to steal their first kiss of the morning, and he can’t tell if it’s the intimacy or the red that warms them both, but he thinks there probably isn’t much of a difference at this point, anyway.


End file.
